Festival de invierno: Una sorpresa para Sakura
by Yuuki Tenpouin96
Summary: hace más de un año que la guerra en Konoha término, Sasuke volvió, estuvo prisionero por casi seis meses o quizás mas, cuando cumplía una misión muere, el dolor que siente Sakura es incomparable. ¡Sorpresa para Sakura! -no podía dejar a mi princesa –eso no podía ser dicho por Sasuke


**Summary: **hace más de un año que la guerra en Konoha término, Sasuke volvió, estuvo prisionero por casi seis meses o quizás mas, cuando cumplía una misión muere, el dolor que siente Sakura es incomparable. ¡Sorpresa para Sakura! -no podía dejar a mi princesa –eso no podía ser dicho por Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a su dueño © Masashi Kishimoto (maten a Kishimoto)

* * *

**Festival de invierno: Una sorpresa para Sakura**

* * *

"_**A veces sueñas demasiado tanto que lo real no importa, sientes que los días te transporta. Te sientes solo"**_

* * *

Caminando lentamente, el camino hacia Konoha estaba cubierto de nieve. Aun le quedaba un día de camino

/*/*/*/*

Estaban en invierno, el frio de diciembre los visitaba, Konoha estaba completamente cubierta de nieve. Era un ambiente de paz y calma, había tomado varios meses la reconstrucción pero por fin la villa volvía a ser la misma, ya había pasado más de un año desde la última guerra.

Estaban a dos noches de, la fiesta tan bien conocida como "Navidad". Las casas de la aldea estaban decoradas con coloridas luces, muérdago colgaba de algunas puertas, muchos estaban en las tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto para sus seres queridos, algunas otras estaban en el mercado buscando las especias perfectas para preparar la cena navideña.

En las calles se presenciaba el constante movimiento de sus habitantes, los dueños de puestos y tiendas se preparaban para el festival de invierno. Colocaban un majestuoso y enorme pino en la plaza central de Konoha, mientras ninjas y niños ayudaban a decorar el árbol.

La felicidad y tranquilidad gobernaba en el ambiente, muchos niños corrían muy bien abrigados, se escuchaban sus risas, risas que eran como anestesia de los problemas.

Algunos que fueron agolpados por el frio, estaban en sus camas con algún síntoma, o la enfermedad en si, de gripe. Muchas madres y amas de casa preparando chocolate caliente o algún té de manzanilla. En fin, muchas cosas por hacer, Konoha estaba en época de prosperidad y quizás la mejor de todas.

-Naruto-kun –hablo una tímida chica, mientras se acercaba al nombrado

-Hinata-chan –casi grito el rubio mientras corto la distancia que los separaba, corrió hacia la chica y cuando ya estaba cerca de ella le levanto del suelo en un gran abrazo mientras le daba una vuelta en el aire –Te extrañe mucho dattebayo

-yo...igual Naruto-kun –Dijo mas roja que un tomate maduro, debería ya haberse acostumbrado a estas muestras de afecto por parte del rubio pero aun no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa

-¡Naruto nii-san! –se escucho un grito de regocijo por parte de un chico de no mas de 13 años y pelo café que corría tan rápido como si fuera un maratón

-¡Konohamaru!

-nii-san Tsunade-sama te busca como loca–Con una gran sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido por la carrera –esta molesta por que no estas trabajando y dijo que….-miro que el rubio estaba abrazado a la Hyuga –veo que no pierdes el tiempo nii-san –dijo con una sonrisa de malicia

Naruto sonrojo un poco y Hinata, pues ella, estaba tan apenada, estaba roja y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos sin saber que decir

-¡nee! Nii-san ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Naruto no respondió solo miraba hacia otro lugar mientras ocultaba su pequeño sonrojo, hasta que cayo en cuenta.

-oye Konohamaru, ¿Qué paso con la vieja? –recordando el hilo de la conversación

-Ah si –dijo con una gran sonrisa –esta molesta contigo nii-san por que no estabas trabajando, el árbol ya esta casi terminado solo falta la estrella –dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la copa del árbol donde se supone que debería ir la estrella

-¿y por que nadie la ha puesto? –pregunto el rubio

-por que todos quieren que Naruto nii-san la ponga, que mejor que el héroe de Konoha –Dijo emocionado

-ah pero yo…-dijo algo dudoso, solo atino a ver a Hinata la cual sonrió dulcemente haciéndole un ademan con la cabeza indicándole que fuera. –esta bien, vamos –mientras con una mano le revolvía el cabello a Konohamaru y con la otra tomaba la suave mano de su dulce novia…

Novia…

Si, su novia, ¿no lo había mencionado?

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga eran formalmente una pareja, aunque el rubio haya salvado a Konoha ya varias veces. Aunque haya luchado contra enemigos poderosos, El rubio también era humano, y uno muy tonto, tardo casi dos meses en pedirle una cita a la Hyuga, otro mes más para pedirle ser su novia y pues, casi tres meses para presentarse ante el padre de esta.

Ni Orochimaru, ni Tobi, ni Pein, ni Madara ni el mismísimo diablo daba más miedo que Hiashi Hyuga el día que se dio cuenta que Naruto andaba con su hija. Lord Hiashi sabia que Naruto era buen chico, además el héroe de Konoha, pero no importaba si era el héroe o no, si se trataba de su hija tenia que estar seguro que no era ninguna aventurilla del rubio y que esa relación era algo serio… y lo fue….

*/*/*/*/*

Desde lo lejos se observaba el alboroto que se formaba alrededor del rubio, el rubio subía en una gran escalera, estaba poniendo la estrella del árbol, se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto de temor a caerse y las risas de los habitantes y amigos. En verdad ese chico sabía como sacarles una sonrisa a las personas.

Sonrió pesadamente, luego dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca.

En el ambiente se respiraba la alegría, pero ella aun se sentía triste. A pesar de las luces, ella se sentía en el agujero más oscuro, a pesar del calor que le otorgaba el calentador de su segundo piso, sentía un frio que le calaba hasta los huesos, se sentía vacía.

Su madre había muerto hace dos años y su padre, pues, el la acompaña ahora, hace unos meses que murió en una misión. Se supone que era la época de compartir con la familia, pero, sus padres habían muerto y ella era hija única.

Tenía amigos, y los amaba con toda el alma, pero aun así para ella no era suficiente.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras observaba por la ventana las bellas luces que adornaban a Konoha.

Voltio a ver hacia el interior de su casa, ahí estaba él, apoyado sobre el dintel de la puerta.

-volviste –dijo suavemente

-creo que si –dijo mientras se alejaba del dintel y se acercaba a ella – ¿me extrañaste?

-Mucho –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Por qué volviste?

-por ti –mientras se acercaba a ella, estaba a un milímetro de tocarla

Ella ansiaba ese contacto, pero nunca llego.

Era su imaginación…

_¡Por Kami!_ Últimamente eso ocurría muy seguido, fantaseaba con Sasuke Uchiha, que el volvía, de la misión que le fue asignada así casi tres meses, y que volvía por ella.

Pero sabia que eso no ocurriría, hace unos días se había enterado de la muerte del Uchiha en tal misión.

Había decidido no informarle a Naruto hasta que pasara el tan ansiado festival navideño, conocía a Naruto, no por nada era su mejor amigo, sabía que iría hasta el mismísimo infierno hasta asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien. Pero ella sabia que no, que el había muerto, ella fue al lugar donde encontraron los restos de los ninjas, todo se había reducido a cenizas.

En el momento que las analizabas, las pruebas dieron el resultado de que las cenizas eran de lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura en ese momento había tratado de ahogar un grito y de acallar su llanto pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora estaba mas tranquila, trataba de asimilar la situación pero aun no lo lograba, solo le quedaba fantasear con él.

_Su primer amor y tal vez el único…_

Lo único que le quedaba era soñar, pero ella sentía que, a veces soñaba demasiado y puede que eso era lo que le hacia mas daño.

"No hay mejor maestro que el dolor" pero al parecer ella era masoquista, a pesar de que le doliera soñar con Sasuke y saber que no estará, solo quería seguir soñando con el, era la única manera de estar juntos.

Sonaba estúpido, pero su estado anímico esta en crisis, ya mas nada le importaba.

Se dejo caer en su mullida cama, y poco a poco fue cerrando los parpados.

/*/*/*/*

_-¿estas bien? –pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_-si te digo que si te mentiría –dijo sin verlo_

_Estaba sentada sobre el pasto a las orillas de un pequeño lago que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, Lago que estaba hecho hielo._

_-bueno, si no quieres estar mal deberías abrigarte. Últimamente todo mundo esta contrayendo la gripa –Dijo mientras le ponía su ahori por encima, le quedaba gigante pero era mejor así_

_-no es por eso –mientras se cubría bien del frio con ayuda del Ahori que le habían prestado_

_-¿entonces?_

_-por que tu ya no estas –decía mientras observaba hacia otro lugar_

_Ante esto el moreno, se sorprendió un poco, y la miro algo descolocado_

_-pero, si yo estoy aquí –dijo con diversión –sabia que eras molesta pero no que eras ciega_

_-no tonto, tu no estas, estas muerto_

_-no lo estoy, sino no estaría aquí, contigo –dijo mientras le tomaba una de sus manos, cosa que hizo que Sakura lo mirara a los ojos._

_-Eres solo parte de mi imaginación, un sueño mas –dijo con tristeza_

_-…-suspiro –la verdad que eres molesta, no estoy muerto, créeme y confía en mi_

_-quisiera hacerlo pero yo misma mire los resultados de los análisis, tu eras el que murió –dijo con la voz algo quebrada_

_-puede que sea cierto, pero ahora, en este momento estoy contigo –dijo dulcemente mientras le secaba una pequeña lagrima que había escapado de uno de sus hermosos orbes jade_

_-Pero no será por mucho_

_-Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, hablar de cosas tristes no creo que se muy buen pasa tiempo_

_-¿desde cuando a ti te gusta hablar? –pregunto con diversión_

_-No se, recuerda que esta es tu mente –mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella_

_-tienes razón, quería pasar esta navidad contigo, el año anterior estuviste en cárcel –con una sonrisa triste_

_-Ya deja de hablar de esas cosas, solo lograras deprimirte mas _

_-¿entonces, que haremos? –pregunto sin esperar respuesta_

_-esto –dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y la besaba_

_La pelirrosa ensancho sus ojos por la sorpresa pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento, era tan cálido…._

_Se separo de ella, ella estaba sonrojada._

_-Sakura yo…._

_Unos minutos de silencio, el corazón del pelirrosa estaba acelerado, ¿Qué es lo que le iba a decir Sasuke? La curiosidad la comía por dentro_

_-si Sasuke_

_-Sakura –dijo sensualmente_

_-Sasuke…._

_-¡Sakura! –gritó_

_-¿Sasuke? –dijo extrañada_

_-¡Sakura-chan! –grito_

/*/*/*/

-¡Sakura-chan! –Gritó nuevamente mientras golpeaba la puerta como si fuera tumbarla -¡Sakura-chan! –gritó una vez mas

-ya voy –decía desganada, mientras se levantaba con pereza.

Se lavo la cara rápidamente, se puso su bata y fue a abrir la puerta antes de que el rubio la destruyera, otra vez…

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? –mientras le abría la puerta y el rubio entraba como remolino a su humilde morada

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Ya te diste cuenta de las noticias sobre Sasuke? –Dijo seriamente

A Sakura se le encogió el Corazón, ¿ahora que le diría al rubio? ¿Cómo le diría que mejor amigo murió y que ella trataba de ocultárselo?

Suspiro

-Naruto yo… te lo iba a decir en serio –Dijo con seriedad pero sin ver a los ojos del rubio, el cual estaba descolocado

-¿Decirme que?

-Que Sasuke murió ¿no es por eso por lo que venias?

A Naruto le cayó la ficha

"_no le digas a ella" _recordó esas palabras, las cuales le dijo Tsunade, en el momento que se las dijeron no sabia quien era esa "ella" pero ya cayó en la cuenta de que "ella" era Sakura-chan

-jajajaja Sakura-chan –estallo en carcajadas

Ahora la descolocada era Sakura ¿Por qué reía? ¿Cómo podía reír ante la muerte de su amigo?

-¿de que ríes? –pregunto molesta

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke no puede estar muerto –sonriendo enormemente

-pero si yo misma lo vi, esas cenizas eran de el

-Sakura-chan ni el diablo puede con Sasuke, el es peor que eso, Sakura-chan tu misma lo has visto, ni Madara ni el Juubi ni nada pudo contra el –Dijo con ánimos al cien

-pero Naruto yo lo vi –dijo molesta, sentía como si se burlara de ella

-bueno Sakura-chan, solo venia a decirte que te espero hoy en el festival, debes de irte guapa –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo –nos vemos en Ichiraku a las 10, estaremos todos ahí, para que disfrutemos del festival, veremos los juegos pirotécnicos y además abriremos todos los regalos a las 12, no es genial –menciono animado –bueno te dejo, hasta en la noche –mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba corriendo

Sakura no sabía que decir ni que hacer, ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

Bueno, Hoy 24 de diciembre, Sakura Haruno no se salvaría de usar Kimono.

Se observo en el espejo y miro hacia su cabello.

_¡Oh si! Hoy tú y yo reanudaremos nuestra batalla, de la cual yo ganare. _Pensó la pelirrosa, olvidándose de todo lo demás

*/*/*/*

La noche estaba esplendida, desde ahí se observaba la bella Konoha, el blanco de la nieve y las luces de colores hacia una mágica combinación, hasta parecía una de esos reinos mágico donde habitaban hadas y princesas…

_¡Ja! _ Así que ¿princesas?

Caminaba lentamente aunque no tan atento, aunque lo intentara, ya no lo mataba el odio, solamente el tiempo que lo arrugaba como a un papel inservible, él, el niño impasible y malo. Que perdió todo, frágil y sensible que fue moldeado a palos.

Konoha era el trono, que tal vez no merecía o no quería pero que no tenia, él era el príncipe destronado y olvidado, era un don nadie, pero era mejor que ser leyenda muerta, él era el príncipe roto que pinta su sueño roto en un mundo roto quebrado por la maldad de otros.

Su historia era un secreto que jamás debería ser contado, la verdad que solo algunos conocían, El cuento de este príncipe jamás debería ser contado por ninguno.

Caminaba por las calles, que estaban inundadas de gente, nadie notaba su presencia, cosa que agradecía mentalmente.

Paso por una casa de dos plantas, con luces adornándola, color perla con decoraciones de color ocre. Parecía una casa común como cualquiera pero esta era singular para el, observo por la ventana, el cristal no estaba empañado, normalmente por el frio se ponían borrosos, observo a una pelirrosa luchando con su cabello, al parecer su arma era ese cepillo.

"_Se miraba bien con el pelo suelto, además el kimono le quedaba bien"_

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, otro secreto que nadie sabría. Paso a paso seguía avanzando, observo, gracias al reflejo de una vitrina, que su ropa estaba deshecha, su cabello era mas largo y una barba se había colado en su rostro, en fin, estaba hecho un asco.

Sonrió ladinamente, un príncipe no puede verse así, por más lunático que este, y mucho menos si su princesa era tan bella, él no podía dejarse opacar.

Estaba loco…. Lo sabía…

_*/*/*/*_

Eran más de las 11, estaban a punto de ver los fuegos artificiales.

Los que una vez fueron conocidos como los doce novatos se encontraban reunidos ahí, bueno casi todos, solo faltaba uno.

Sakura la había pasado bien, pero aun no era completamente feliz. Solo quería ir a dormir y volver a ver al Uchiha.

Luces rojas y verdes adornaban el oscuro cielo de Konoha. Todos estaban maravillados, era espectacular.

Todos estaban distraídos viendo las bellas luces y poco a poco ella se escabullía, se dirigía directamente a su casa.

Su escape era casi un éxito, no se habían enterado.

El tronar de los cohetes al explotar en el cielo se hacia presente.

La enorme multitud de personas le hacían más difícil el salir de ahí. Cuando ya creyó ser libre de ese tumulto choco contra alguien. Espero el choque contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego. La sostenían y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Iba a agradecer pero cuando miro quien fue la persona con la que choco, quedo atónita.

Nuevamente se escucharon las explosiones de los cohetes.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –dijo casi llorando, acaso era realidad, no podía ser otro de sus delirios este era real, era tangible no como sus fantasías que jamás pudo sentir contacto con el en ninguna de ellas

-hn –se limito a observarla, estaba hermosa, al parecer al final opto dejarse el cabello suelto.

El tronar de los fuegos artificiales aun no cesaba, al parecer el festival, estaba solo que empezaba.

- Pensé que habías muerto –dijo sin creérselo y conteniendo las lagrimas.

-es muy fácil alterar las pruebas, necesitaba aparentar mi muerte ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto sonriendo, estaba feliz, enormemente feliz –No pensé que te gustarían este tipo de cosas.

Esperaba que le dijera, _vengo por ti Sakura _pero claramente eso no ocurriría pero aun así, no importaba la respuesta, estaba feliz con que el de verdad estuviera ahí con ella

Al parecer ya habían cesado los juegos pirotécnicos.

-No podía dejar sola a mi princesa –dijo divertido

Se escucho tronar, mas fuerte que ninguno, un nuevo cohete, se expandió por que casi todo el cielo, fue el más grande de todos y el más bello.

-¿Eh? –Sakura no entendió eso último- ¿princesa? ¿A que te refieres?

-Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas

Sakura callo no sabia que decir.

-…-Sasuke sonrió, se acerco a la pelirrosa y acorto completamente la distancia.

*/*/*/*

Todos estaban desde el techo de un hospedaje, mirando la extraña escena, un beso entre Uchiha Sasuke Y Sakura Haruno, ¿Quién lo pensaría?

-Naruto-kun ¿tu como lo sabias? –pregunto tímida

-era fácil –dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su dulce novia

-¿fácil? –Pregunto Neji –nadie se imaginaria que Sasuke correspondía los sentimientos de Sakura

-Pues tal vez no, para ustedes. Pero yo los conocía muy bien, compartí con ellos y aunque Sasuke fuera un estúpido y cabeza dura también tiene sentimientos y aunque los tratara de ocultar algún día tendrían que salir –finalizo con una gran sonrisa mientras todos lo observaban.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto de repente una rubia ojos azules.

-¿Dónde están quienes? –pregunto el rubio sin entender

-Sasuke y Sakura ya no están

Todos dirigieron sus miradas adonde antes se encontraba la pareja.

-Maldito teme, pervertido –dijo casi en un murmullo mientras un tic afloraba su ceja.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Hinata sorprendida –no me digas que crees que ellos… -se puso roja tan solo en imaginarse la idea de su hiperactivo novio

Todos se sonrojaron, maldito Naruto y sus pensamientos insanos, se les estaba contagiando.

*/*/*/*

-Feliz Navidad Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura entre besos

-hn –sonrió el Uchiha

Sakura dejo de besar a Sasuke y lo miro con cara de susto.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el Uchiha algo molesto por que paro todo.

-Sasuke-kun, tu regalo de navidad ¿Qué quieres?

-hn –sonrió divertido, mientras sus ojos oscurecieron más gracias a la lujuria.

-Feliz navidad Sakura

El deseo desesperado por sentir calor, inocencia desvanecida

Dos amantes, compartiéndose entre si mismos.

Que mejor regalo ¿no?

* * *

"_**Alcance la paz con la soledad de aliada, por que antes de sentir dolor mejor no sentir nada, hasta que una hada apareció de repente en mi mente iluminando un corazón inerte."**_

* * *

**Feliz navidad a todos!**

**Se que es antes, pero este es un pequeño regalo para las/los (reyes Gustavo) fans del SasuSaku**

**Se que es rara lo de la idea del príncipe destronado o la princesa**

**Cursi No? **

**Bueno, espero sus reviews**

**Si hay algún fan de Code breaker (como yo) pueden pasar mañana por mi fic navideño "Una navidad nyanmaru por Yuuki Tenpouin"**

**Bueno en fin me despido**

**Se despide Code 03**

**Un review y nyanmarus para todos**


End file.
